Perfect
by StaraptorFan
Summary: Maou confesses to Emi.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Emi and Maou, the hero and the devil king, used to hate each other with everything they've got but now the time has passed, they've both been through so much and now they are getting along just fine, their bickering remains but it doesn't seem to have any menace in them.

Emi has stopped seeing Maou as enemy, seeing as her father is alive and also she saw how Maou is a completely changed person and he is regretting everything that he did to the humans in Ente Isla, so she forgave him. Where as Maou appreciates her for being stronger than he can ever be on many occasions. All in all, they both don't want to fight each other anymore.

Alas=Ramus, their adoptive daughter is happier, seeing her "mama" and "papa" getting friendly with each other. They don't have to pretend to like each other's presence because of Alas=Ramus, because of her they even grew closer and understand each other better, to anyone they almost looked like a perfect family.

Maou however has recently started to realise something that he should've realised ages ago, that he currently harbour feelings for Emilia. Upon realising that he had no idea what to do and it's driving him crazy. Not a day goes by where he doesn't see her and starts to get mesmerise by her eyes, by her hair or by her smile and sometimes he starts to day dream about her, also the fact, it doesn't help that she works at MgRonald, the same place he works at, not that he doesn't like seeing her daily, it's his highlight of the day but it's just that he can't be caught day dreaming at work like that, he's really cautious about his work, he has to give his 100 percent on the job he does.

He had to do something, he made his mind up, he has to confess to Emilia, about the feelings he's been having towards her, and that how she makes him feel when she picks a playful fight with him, how cute she looks when gets annoyed, how she's such a wonderful person, so strong and yet thinks she isn't, how she doesn't leave her friends behind, always read to help them...to be honest he might have fallen in love her, he has no idea when and how he started to feel so strongly towards her.

"But what if she doesn't feel the same way?" Maou thought sadly and heaved a sigh. But then he thought that it doesn't hurt to try, at least he'll get that off his chest.

He thought of a plan, they are all going to go to a karaoke on a weekend, he's thinking of confessing her there.

"But how?" Maou sighs, sitting in his apartment, staring off into distance, with his hand rested on his chin and elbow place on the table in front of him, he just can't understand he thought hard, and then he remembered, he heard a song ages ago and he really liked it and then all of a sudden he's got an idea.

Maou stood up and said, "Yes, lets do that!"

No matter how crazy it sounded, he was confident and determined to do it in front of everybody.

There in the same room, in the corner sat Lucifer, the NEET, saw what demon king is doing and he just shook his head and rolled his eyes and turned back to play his computer games.

On the evening of Karaoke, everyone gathered in devil's castle, and they were all waiting for Emi, Alas=Ramus and Rika, her best friend.

"What's taking them so long?" Lucifer said annoyingly, he just wanted to play games on his computer but everyone nagged him about how he should go out with everyone and how it'll be fun especially Suzuno, he can't say no to her as he developed a bit of crush on her.

As if on cue, a knocking was heard.

"I'll get it, Sire' said Ashiya to Maou, before he can get up.

In walked, Emilia, holding Alas=Ramus and beside her was her friend, Rika.

"Sorry, we are late!" apologised Emi.

"It's about time! We thought you were never gonna come!" said Lucifer annoyingly yet again, this got him an elbow from Suzuno who sat beside him which made him quiet.

Upon seeing Emi, Maou was speechless, he was just staring at her, eyes widen and mesmerised.

Him getting lost like that was not gone unnoticed by everybody in that room, Rika however knew in an instance that what was going on and smirked while Chiho just lowered her gaze in sadness, she harbours feelings for Maou but it hurt her to see that she knew this was going to happen all this time, she was just avoiding it and was trying out her luck anyways.

"Wow! She's looking so beautiful" as she was wearing a beautiful white dress, Maou thought in his head, how he wanted to hold her hand and tell her that staring into her beautiful green eyes.

"Papa! Papa! Papa!" He heard Alas=Ramus's voice waking him from his trance as he felt her small hands hugging him so he shifted his attention from Emi to her and hugged her back.

"Hey Alas=Ramus! How are you?" Maou said, putting his hand on her head.

"I am fine, Papa! I missed you a lot!" Alas=Ramus smiled cutely while sitting on Maou's lap.

"Now that everyone's here, shall we go then?" Exclaimed Ashiya, getting his hands together.

~ At a Karaoke ~

Everyone settled in a room with couple of other people there. One by one People kept coming and going up the stage and performing the song of their choice and then leaving, every one was having fun.

Maou sat there gazing at Emi, enjoying with Alas=Ramus, he thought and gulped nervously, "God! I don't know how I am going to pull this off but it is what it is, no going back now" and with that he raised his hand up, signalling the host that he wants to go next.

Everyone on that table was looking at Maou, all thinking same, 'what?' They didn't expect Maou to be the type to sing in karaoke. They were all very curious including Emi.

"Sire? Are you sure about this?" Concerned Ashiya asked Maou, curiously.

"Ya, I'll be fine, don't worry, I have to do this no matter what" determined Maou, got up from his seat and started walking towards the stage.

It confused Ashiya, "what does he mean, he has to do this? What could be so important"

While Alas= Ramus shouted encouraged to her Papa, "good luck papa! I love you" to that Maou smiled at her and then went on the stage and whispered something to the host that he ended up giving Maou the mic.

"Hi! My name is Maou Sadao, and I'll be singing a song and dedicate it to Emi Yusa, sitting right there on that table" he pointed out to his table.

To that everyone at the table and specifically Emi, who was blushing, her whole face was red, "oh my god! What is he planning on doing?"

He continued, "Emi, just to let you know, tonight, I wanted to do this for very long time, this song that I am about to sing is my favourite song and whenever I heard it, it always makes me think about you"

Then Music started to boom through the entire room and Maou closed his eyes and then opened them again keeping his gaze straight at Emi as he was speaking to her and begin to sing;

I found a love for me

Darling, just dive right in and follow my lead

Well, I found a girl, beautiful and sweet

Oh, I never knew you were the someone waiting for me

'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love

Not knowing what it was

I will not give you up this time

But darling, just kiss me slow

Your heart is all I own

And in your eyes you're holding mine

Baby, I'm dancing in the dark

With you between my arms

Barefoot on the grass

Listening to our favourite song

When you said you looked a mess

I whispered underneath my breath

But you heard it,

Darling, you look perfect tonight

Well, I found a woman, stronger than anyone I know

She shares my dreams, I hope that someday I'll share her home

I found a love to carry more than just my secrets

To carry love, to carry children of our own

We are still kids but we're so in love

Fighting against all odds

I know we'll be alright this time

Darling, just hold my hand

Be my girl, I'll be your man

I see my future in your eyes

Baby, I'm dancing in the dark

With you between my arms

Barefoot on the grass

Listening to our favourite song

When I saw you in that dress

Looking so beautiful

I don't deserve this

Darling, you look perfect tonight

No, no, no

With that Maou got down from the stage and started to walk towards Emi and continued until he reached her;

Baby, I'm dancing in the dark

With you between my arms

Barefoot on the grass

Listening to our favourite song

I have faith in what I see

Now I know I have met an angel in person

And she looks perfect

I don't deserve this

You look perfect tonight

He finished looking directly at Emi, who was just speechless, it looked like she wanted to say something but words won't come to her.

"I love you, Emilia" Maou said that still gazing into her eyes and now he held her hand.

And the only one thing that came to Emi's mind was that, she thought if words weren't coming out then she'd just respond with an action, she kissed him.

And loud cheers and claps were heard all over the room while they kissed.


End file.
